


Back Together Again

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787), Unknownshore



Category: Stoked
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, High School, Locker Room, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Summer, Ty's romance with Blake Baumer is in serious danger of breaking up after some incidents over the course of the summer. Luckily, Ty finds a way to save the relationship from ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Together Again

Tyler Ridgemount, most often just called 'Ty', was feeling in average mood when he woke up in the morning on a cold Canadian winter day, being well into the month of November. While it was mid November now, and as such extremely cold outside, it was still a school day and there was no blizzard, and as such Ty was going to be going to school today. Specifically High School to be exact. He woke up as most would when his bedroom's alarm went off. Right after he shut it off he sat up in his bad to yawn and stretch before standing up, having worn nothing but his tight boxer briefs to bed, showing off his well toned muscular but thin surfer body, his nicely tanned but not overly done skin, and of course his tight and round rear end which complimented his nicely toned legs and body. His short somewhat orange brunette hair was actually pretty decent after the night's sleep, and as he went into the bathroom of the penthouse his wealthy family owned he got to brush his teeth to get them nice and white aswell as have his breathe smell good, and then it was time for him to get dressed. As it was winter, Ty of course put on a different set of clothing than his usual summer attire. He put on instead of shorts a pair of brown pants with sneakers instead of sandals for starters. While he still wore his black surfboard necklace and his traditional cream coloured shirt with the green stripes on the ends of the sleeve and on the collar, he put on a white long-sleeve undershirt beneath it, and also topped his clothes off with a simple hooded jacket. With all of that on, he of course knew he was now ready for school. Well, at least after he had breakfast he would be anyway. After breakfast, all he did left to do was drive himself to school.

Ty's high school was about average in terms of Canadian High Schools, and High Schools in general really. Though the shape of the building isn't really relevant at all besides it being about your average and typical High School. Ty was among the set of students who had their own vehicle to drive to it, and that's of course just what he did. He parked his car in the student parking lot and then walked into the building. Luckily for him, he was just in time and not even a minute late. Though to be fair his father gets quite angered when he's late for school. As he walked into school amongst his many peers, he couldn't help but try to simply think of getting through the day like every average school day, though little did he know that this was going to be more than just your average day at school. It all started when he walked into his homeroom class and was seated next to a certain fellow boy from this school.

Blake Baumer. Blake was the adoptive son of a person who worked as day manager at one of the many Ridgemount Family Hotels, and was of Manchurian descent rather than caucasian like his father was. As such, he had a nice asian look to himself, as did his younger brother. Blake had gorgeous brown eyes to go along with his short black hair, both of which of course were typical of his asian heritage. On this day, Blake decided to wear a a white sleeved shirt underneath his yellow t-shirt with an azure dragon design on it. He finished his look off though with black pants and simple sneaker shoes.

Blake and Ty had known eachother for quite a while given Blake's adoptive father works at the hotel which Ty's father owns, and they were close enough to consider eachother good friends. However, there had been a falling out between the two before the summer and they had not spoken to eachother since then. As such, rather than smiling, when their eyes met it was more of an awkward silence with awkward facial expressions. Perhaps a bit of disdain alongside a bit of regret too. It's not that they hated eachother, really they did not, but what had happened between the two before the summer had threatened and was still threatening to end their friendship, and because of that neither of them spoke to eachother. Just simply looked at eachother while holding the same silent and somewhat awkward looks at eachother. At least, until the silence between the two was broken:

"Blake....", by Ty.

"Tyler.....", Blake replied with. After that it was back to the silence between them as they turned their heads to face their school desks. They kept this up for a good minute until Ty continued speaking:

"So...what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are, are you still mad at me?" 

"You want to figure it out?"

"Hey, look, I'm sorry."

"Like you haven't said that before."

"I mean this time, dammit."

"Well then, I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know if I can forgive you, Ty."

"COME ON!", and of course that earned Ty the attention of basically the entire class, which he just managed to distract. 

"Ummmmm, he started it" Blake said pointing at Ty.

"What?!-"

"Mr. Ridgemount", and then the teacher interrupted, "Please keep your voice down during the lesson, you don't want to get detention on the first day of the new school year, do you?"

"No sir."

"Then I suggest you behave."

"Yes, sir." Ty then sat himself down and glared at Blake, hoping to get him at a free time. In his mind though, as he waited for that, he couldn't help but in his mind think of saying: "Fuck you, Blake."; Later that day though, it was lunch, and finally Ty's free time to talk with Blake without interruption or distracting others came. He just had to find Blake in the cafeteria. But finding a raven-haired Manchu boy wasn't so hard, but he found out the boy was outside by the garden section of the school, sitting alone. 

Ty just took a deep breathe and walked over to Blake, who was eating a simple sandwhich, and said:

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"....sure" 

"So...", Ty said as he sat down next to Blake, "What's the deal, huh?"

"I, I'll like to know why you still hate me, I mean...I can't even remember why we were arguing in the first place?"

"We were arguing because you couldn't keep your eyes off of other people, Ty.", Blake replied, "And I bet you went out with someone else during the summer too."

"...I couldn't helped it."

"Ugh."

"Well, it's true.....I'm sorry!"

"Like that makes it all better."

"Well, if it's any consolation, the girl I tried was only into me for my money."

"So you did get someone else!"

"But it didn't last."

"But still!"

"Blake, come on, please."

"Please what..."

"I...."

"you?"; Ty sighed and responded with an

"I'm sorry" 

"How can I be sure?"

"...well, come see me on the locker rooms and I'll tell you how sincere I am."

"I thought you weren't on any sports teams though."

"Swim team, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So, I'll catch you there?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Great."The school day proceeded to then pass rather quickly, and the after school activities came as Ty was practicing on the swim team with Blake watching him from afar. Admittedly, Blake did enjoy watching Ty do his job on the swim team. Seeing him in nothing but a speedo, well, it made him happy. Aside from the swim team, Ty was also the AV club president, and needless to say Blake liked that vesatility in Ty.

"To be honest, I'm not really that mad with Ty", Blake thought, "But, acting like that has gotten me to see him in that speedo again, so...yay?"

As Ty was going to the locker room, Blake was just waiting for the others on the swim team to leave so he can go with the swimmer alone. Blake was pretty nervous when he did get his chance to do that, which was when he saw his boyfriend showing his almost naked body, still wearing nothing but his speedo but also still dripping with water.

"So..." Ty started, "Here we are."

"yeah....you really mean it, right?"

"Yes, I'll like to start again with you."

"That sounds good to me too, Ty."

"Then come close to me."

"Okay.", and then Blake walked right up to Ty, close enough to definitely touch him.

"I almost forgot how hot you look"

"Really?" 

"Yes....and also how good your butt is in that speedo.."

"Oh stop."

"Well, it's true."

"Hehe, c'mere" 

"Heheheh." The two boys went off with making out sweetly, embracing eachother warmly and tightly as they did so. Immediately, the two boys got more passionate as Blake was massaging Ty's bulge with his hand, earning from Ty a sweet moan as he enjoyed that along with rubbing his own hands along Blake's round firm ass, even slipping them under his pants.

"aaaah" 

"mmmmh."

"Tyyyyyy," 

"Blaaaaake."

"You really want to get naughty" 

"Yeah, I do."

"Then take off those clothes and let's go to the showers."

"Heheh, oh yes." Blake was starting to get undressed right after that, of course taking a bit more time than Ty, who only had a Speedo to take off and nothing else.

"I forgot how hot you look without clothes, Blake."

"You look sexy when you're naked too, Ty."

"Oh stop" 

"It's true."

"Well...My Manchu body is calling for you."

"Heheh, I'm gonna answer in a little bit, baby."

"What's gonna take you so long?" 

"I'm coming for it right now."

"Hehehe, C'mere" 

"As you wish." Ty drags Blake over to him for a deep, wet kiss under the warm water, the two boys frenching their way with the kiss. 

"Hmmmmm" 

"MmmMMmmm."

"Hmmmhaaahmm

"Tyyyyy" 

"Blaaaaake."

"Heeey"

"What?"

"Can I suck you off?"

"Of course you can.", with that having been said Blake kneels down and starts to play with Ty's ball sack and shaft with his tongue and kept the surfer stimulated. Ty couldn't help but smile as he bit his lips and looked up at rhe ceiling in much pleasure. "Aaaah....yeahhh, this feels so good" 

"MmmMMmm, mMMmmMMM."

"Yeah, keep going, yes like that" 

"MmmMMmmmm."

"Ooooohhhhh."

"Yeah, suck it good, play with my ass a little too" 

"Mmmmmmhmhmhmhmmmm" One of Blake's hands was now groping the ass and rubbing the tight hole, adding to the pleasure.

"Oooooh, oooooh, yeaahhhhh."

"Hmmmmmm" 

"Ahh-ahhh-ahhhh ohhhhh."

"Fuuuck, hey, wait a sec"

"What" Blake said after withdrawing the cock from his mouth;

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'll like to cum inside you."

"Ohhhhh, heheheh. I'd like that too."

"Then cum and get me, boy" 

"Heheh, here I cum."

Blake was leaning on a shower wall getting ready to receive Ty's cock inside him; the Ridgemount was going slowly with the tip pushing onto Blake's hole, Blake bit his lips as he felt the feeling of the tip slipping in, and let out a moan as he felt the rest of the big cock slipping in after it. 

"Oooooh, Damn!" Blake moaned, "Y-y-yessss! A-all the way in Tyyy."

"You want it? You got it!" 

"OOooooOoOOOhh yeessssss!"; Ty was heavily breathing all the time as he started to put his cock inside Blake's hole, feeling his tightness. It was always a nice and tight hole to go along with such a round and plump ass, but it felt now like Ty had just entered for the first time all over again. "It's...it's really been a while" Blake added heavy breathing.

"Yeah, it has."

"Ready, boy?"

"Ride me, Ty"

"Heheh, I will."

With that said, it's green light for Ty as he started to move slowly inside him, embracing the tightness of the Manchu's hole. He grunted as he felt the walls of said hole clasping tightly around his big cock. Blake embraced him back, tensing up as he felt the cock pushing into him and then out. That made Blake pant and moan, in a manner showing he was loving each second of it all.

"Aaah, aaaah, aaaah, Tyyyyy; I'm sorry" 

"Sorry for what?"

"I...I don't remember, and I don't care; just pump your cock in my ass...made me love you agaiiiin" 

"Heheh, sounds like a plan to me."

"Heheh, sounds like a plan to me." Ty gives a slap to Blake's ass, making Blake yelp in pleasure and Ty goes faster inside his lover. Ty just smiled with a cheeky look to his face as he began pounding Blake faster and harder.

"Ty....tyyyy....I think I won't hold it any longer."

"Then don't; because I'm gonna cum in your ass"

"Yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"UUUNGH, FILL ME UP TY!"

"I WILL, GET READY BLAKE!" 

"I AM, I AM READY!"

"AAAAAAH, HERE IT COOOOMES!"

"YEEEAH!" Blake was in heaven, feeling Ty giving the deeper thrusts as the surfer fills the hole of his lover, spewing out from his cock a massive flood of cum into the tight, clenching hole of Blake. Both of them let out shouts and hollers as the filling went on, Blake being absolutely flooded with cum. Blake was on the edge, shooting his load on the wet floor; and both guys losing composure and fell on the tiled floor panting and looking at each other.

Later on, the two boys continued their school day like nothing happened, and by the time school time ended. Ty and Blake found each other and walked together talking and holding hands.

"So it's true what they say", Blake said, "Make-up sex is awesome."

"Yeah, it sure is", Ty answered with, "But especially with you."

"Heheheh..."

"so...would you like to go on a date tomorrow with me?"

"Of course I would."

Blake gave Ty another kiss in the cheek as they leave the school buildings, hoping the relationship is on smooth sailing from now on.


End file.
